Center of Attention
by Florence930
Summary: "You'd think I'd just let you leave? If you do I'll find you and I'll make you come back, even it takes a thousand years...that's a promise Bonnie Bennett" (Story is going to be abandoned for now, really sorry guys)
1. Chapter 1

There are things you should have seen coming. Things that are so obvious and in your face when you look back and wonder how could you not have noticed. As Bonnie sat down in a chic café in Madrid, memories flood back to a time when everything seemed content, she had friends, family and most of all she was in love. But now if she really looked deeper, how could she have missed the lingering glances between her mate and best friend, the yearning that was so pungent it was suffocating. She feels silly, she never realized it, Stefan did. Why didn't she see it? You'd think being a vampire would make you more attuned but perhaps love does make you blind. Bonnie simply thought Damon was over Elena.

The trouble is now that Damon won't simply let her go, won't allow her any closure. He's been tracking her down for months, it's a promise he kept and will continue to keep until she's back with him. Bonnie sighed as she stirred her cappuccino _"__What a selfish bastard he is"_ he takes control freak on a whole other level.

When she caught Elena and Damon in a passionate embrace, everything fell into place. She wasn't upset or sad, perhaps numb would be the right word. When they were alerted of her presence, shock etched their faces as she simply stared at them trying to find an appropriate emotion, but she couldn't find any so she walked out of the boarding house and into her car nearly running over Damon in the process.

The night she witnessed their infidelity, Damon came through her window trying to explain to an emotionless Bonnie that whatever he had with Elena is nothing compared to what they have. She slapped him when he said that, the first time she showed any shred of emotion. How dare belittle his time with Elena and how dare he disrespect what they have by starting an affair that apparently meant so little to him.

Every night for a month he came to her, unwilling to give up and every night she'd deny him no matter how many times he used those three letter words. He never gave up. Maybe he continued to pursue her for some sick thrill, that he can have her back at any time. He was wrong though, she isn't Elena who forgives so easily. He should have known that by now. But seeing the two people she loved the most who betrayed her every single day started to take its toll on her so after everything was taken care of, she decided to leave, start a new life. There weren't any more villains at least in Mystic Falls, so why not leave?

When Damon found out she was ditching town, he became livid. Purposely killing an innocent someone in the process, perhaps it was a type of warning that there will be plenty more deaths if she chooses to leave. But being a vampire had its perks, she didn't fully shut off her emotions, she simply turned off some temporarily. It was the only way she could leave without feeling that guilt that would gnaw at her otherwise. She knew it was cowardice but she didn't care.

She secretly picked a date where no one knew except Caroline but unfortunately Damon visited her that same night to warn her in person. It was also the same night they made love. For Bonnie it was used as a distraction, he gets so easily distracted when sex is being offered. It was also her way of saying good bye, she knew it would emotionally scar her afterwards but after everything he did, she still loved him.

As they laid in bed naked, breathing in each other's scent, Damon said "I know that I fucked up but I can't let you leave Bonnie" he turned his head to look at her "It's not ingrained in me to do so"

Bonnie caressed his cheek "I know" she reached forward to kiss him lightly on the lips before whispering a spell. He fell asleep instantly.

There has been quite a few close calls where Damon would nearly catch her, whether in China, Kenya or Brazil. For a man with very few friends, he had quite a few handy acquaintances who would tell him where she was. She couldn't feel his presence anymore, being away from each other for so long took away there connectedness which held a disadvantage for Bonnie as she couldn't feel him approach. She tried using a location spell but it's apparent he somehow blocked her, he knew her tricks. So she worked blindly, hoping they'd never meet but when has she ever gotten what she wanted?

As Bonnie paid for her cappuccino, she walked along the boutiques but stopped to buy some some sunflowers, a habit she picked up before she arrived. When she walked to her hotel, the receptionist stopped her

"Excuse me, you have a visitor in your suite"

"Male or Female" Bonnie asked, noting the dilation in the woman's pupils

"Male" she said simply

"Is there a reason why he's here?" Bonnie knew the answer already she just wanted to hear his answer

"He wanted to say hi"

Bonnie nodded "You are now relieved of this compulsion, do whatever you were doing before he arrived"

She saw the receptionist's dazed expression clear "Are you okay mam?"

"Perfect" Bonnie answered drolly making her way upstairs. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She saw Damon looking out her window, he slowly turned around appraising her

They said nothing just simply stared at one another, when the silence seemed too heavy Bonnie asked "Would you like some tea Damon?"

He shook his head, his face still guarded "No"

When Bonnie chose not to say anymore, deciding to cut the small talk and find a way to leave, Damon cleared his throat "I'm deciding whether I should kiss you or kill you"

"You know I won't let you do either" she already had a dozen spells in mind in case she needed it

Damon chuckled but it sounded hollow "How very true" he tilted his head "You know I'll keep trying to find you and you know I'll always succeed" he sat down on the nearest chair "So just come with me, we don't even have to go back to that damn town"

"That's not the point and you know it" she said, shaking her head "I know since you made me, you think you have this claim over me but that isn't so"

Damon sighed "You know that's not the only reason, I turned you because I loved you...I still do"

Bonnie turned away to place the flowers on the coffee table "That's all in the past Damon"

Damon got up and walked towards her "Not for me" he stopped in front of her "I know after this you'll escape again and that's fine. I'll find you any way" he touched her cheek which made Bonnie flinch away, ignoring that he continued "I'll wear you down eventually so until the next time" he moved away and proceeded to walk out the door, not looking back.

Bonnie took a deep breath, planning where she should head next, more then ready to continue this game.

* * *

**Hey, I was inspired by the song 'Center of Attention' by Jackson Waters especially the line "You want your independence but you won't let me let you go" gosh I love that song. If I continue this, it will be connected one shots where Bonnie is in some random place and Damon shows up and umm...stuff happens, it's like a cat & mouse relationship. I don't have a clear ending for this which is unusual for me so I'll just write whatever comes to mind. Bonnie is witch/vampire, I know that's not how it's usually done as witches usually looses there power but meh. Anyhoos hoped you liked it and review, only if you want to of course :P **


	2. Chapter 2

Damon woke up to the sound of ringing, groaning when the early sunrays hit his eyes through the hotel curtains

He rolled his eyes when he saw who was calling "What? It's five o clock in the morning Elena"

"Sorry" she sighed "how am I supposed to know what time it is over there?"

"Fine, what do you want?" he asked sharply, wanting to go back to bed. He knows that Bonnie already left Madrid, but he'll give her a head start. He owes her that much.

"Did you find her?" she asked, sounding resigned. She calls him every three days asking of his whereabouts and Bonnie's but always hearing the same answer.

"As a matter of fact I did"

"Really" Elena perked up "It's not a sick joke right? You really did find her"

"Yes I found her" Damon said, wiping his groggy eyes "but as I expected, she refuses to listen to me for now"

"Oh" Elena said, sounding pitiful "but you have spoken to her?"

"Yes" Damon sighed "really Elena, I'm jet lagged and I have a flight I gotta catch tonight"

"Why do you need to catch another flight?"

"Because she left" Damon said plainly

"What?" she said, sounding panicked "You let her leave again?"

"I can't very well throw her over my shoulder and drag her back…she'll literally kill me" Damon smirked, humorlessly "When she's ready on her own time, I'll be there"

"I guess your right" Damon could sense waterworks were happening on the other line "I miss her"

"I know" he said, trying to soften his tone "but we both screwed up and we're paying for that" he hesitated before asking "How's Stefan?"

Elena was crying harder now "He won't even look at me"

Damon rolled his eyes "I meant in general, how is he in general?" losing his patience

"The same as always. He's like a ghost, he's there but not emotionally. I think he feels obligated to stay with me" Elena sighed, frustrated "I wish he'd yell at me, hit me or lash out in some way, this silent treatment is too much to bear"

"I have to go" Damon said, running his hands through his raven hair. He officially fucked up his relationship with Stefan...again.

"You'll call me when you reach your next place?"

"Sure" Damon said, noncommittal. They both know he won't call. Damon hung up after that, he sat back down on his bed, no longer tired.

If he can take it all back he would, it's something he tries to tell Bonnie time and time again but she won't listen to him. Elena and him were just moments of indiscretion and weakness. He never had Elena in that way and part of him wanted to still know what it was like, he pined for her even before he started noticing Bonnie.

To this day he doesn't know why he continued their affair. Maybe it was to spite Stefan, to put him down a peg because being with Elena left him feeling empty...well looking back now maybe there were a few reasons. Reasons he didn't want to bring up in the past, but he needed to now if there was any way he can have her again. He never felt empty with Bonnie, he felt alive, call him selfish but he needs to get back that feeling.

Meeting her yesterday terrified him, it wasn't because she could easily hurt him, it was the indifference in her eyes. He didn't know if she really felt that way towards him now or it was just an act but it scared him regardless.

Grabbing a yellow lamp from the drawer near his bed, he threw it against the wall, enjoying the crashing sound it made. He looked at the broken pieces on the carpet, that's what his relationship with Bonnie was: broken. But some broken things aren't irreversible, some can be fixed, he'll make sure of that.

If he was a better man he'd let her go, let her live an eternity without him but he isn't. He's greedy, conniving and malicious. Bonnie knew this when she allowed him into her life, it's not an excuse but it's something.

His phone staring ringing again "God, doesn't anyone understand the term 'time difference'" but he glanced at the caller ID, he picked up straight away

"What?"

"Do you always answer your phone like that?" a deep sounding man said on the other line

"Yes" Damon said "So any official word on where she'll be?"

"From what I gather, she's currently thinking of Canada"

"Exotic" Damon mused

"But she keeps changing her mind, she knows she's being tracked somehow so she's sending me on a loop"

Damon smiled, she's always been a clever girl

"Well I'm flying out to London tonight, it's too fucking hot here"

"I thought vampires always had a cool temperature"

"Yeah that's a load of crap" Damon grumbled, wiping sweat off his neck

"Okay, well I'll let you know if I pinpoint her exact location"

"Not 'if' Maddox, 'when'. I'm paying you enough to get shit done"

"When" he alliterated "I find out...See ya" he hung up after that

Damon stared at his phone, he never had much patience for witches minus the witch he's in love with, bunch a double-crossing no-it-alls. But Maddox did manage to find Bonnie even if it took months to do so but he never really held a grudge about it. Bonnie has always been a more than capable witch and now being a somewhat hybrid, she's all the more powerful. Besides, Bonnie no longer knew his whereabouts and that was thanks to Maddox. Maybe he shouldn't dispose of Maddox after he gets back his witch.

Throwing himself on the bed wishing it was tonight already, he wasn't kidding about the weather. He closed his eyes, the image of deep green eyes lulling him back to sleep.

**Blimey, thanks for all the reviews, totally wasn't expecting that. I wasn't planning on writing another chapter for at least a couple of days but you awsome people spurred me on. This is obviously in Damon's POV (sorry it's short, it'll be longer next time) the next one will be Bonnie's, it's usually gonna be her POV that I'm going to focus on.**

**To answer avidreader70: yes as seen in this chapter, I will be adding secondary characters but it'll be done indirectly, I want to focus on Bamon cuz I just have a habit of loosing track of other characters :P**

**Some reviewers had reservations about them getting back together, I totally get that. I don't condone cheating but I'm also all about forgiveness (but I promise Bonnie won't easily forgive him, like she said, she isn't Elena) so I don't know how it will end. I think it will just depend on my mood on that day when I finally write the ending whenever that will be hehe I'm so mysterious. I'll update next week.**

**Thanks again & review :)**

**Heads up, if you read this chapter already, I tweaked just a teensy bit. It's barely noticeable but it would be a pretty big plot hole if I went on with the other chapters & didn't change this**


	3. Chapter 3

"So he finally caught up to you, huh?" Caroline said, after hearing the Bonnie's less than ideal run in with Damon "You gotta admit, the guy's determined"

"Or demented" Bonnie huffed, looking up towards the lap top to meet Caroline's smirk

"Well we all knew that" she commented "How are you though? Seeing Damon after so many months must have…I don't know…gotten to you"

Bonnie looked away from Caroline, to stare at her hands that was holding a glass of brandy "I don't know how I feel" she shrugged "It was a mixture of emotions, I wanted to hold him yet at the same time I wanted to hurt him" she looked back at Caroline's sympathetic face "That's normal, right?"

"Of course it is" Caroline nodded "You loved him and he majorly fucked it up"

"Yeah I did and yeah he did" Bonnie said as she shifted on the couch, getting more comfortable

"Do you still…love him?" Caroline asked hesitantly

Did she still love him? Over the months she's realized that question was too vague for her to answer. She loved parts of Damon that no one would ever dream of loving unless you were in love, truly in love and Bonnie was. She loved what they used to be. She loved his smile, his humor, the face he makes when he thinks something is particularly stupid. She even loved the darkness inside him, because in some ways she related to that, that need to loose control and fuck every one else who didn't like it. It became more potent as a vampire and he was always there when she needed to lash out at anything...at him. He was her constant. Sometimes she'd still catch herself smiling when she would unintentionally remember a past memory she shared with him. But the one, strong and painful memory that would forever be lodged in her mind was the memory that made her leave and she despised him for that.

So Bonnie answered as honestly as she could "I don't know" She paused for a moment "Can I ask a question and promise you won't freak out like the last time?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what she's talking about "Oh for fuck sake Bonnie…from what I know Elena is doing okay, she's a bit isolated but she put it on herself" she pointed at the screen "don't you dare feel sorry for her"

"She was my best friend" When she noticed the glare Caroline was giving, she added "besides you, of course, duh"

Caroline harshly exhaled "That's not what I meant, but yeah that's true. The stuff that you did for her over the years, it's something I realized. I could never do what you did time and time again and it's not because I'm not a witch, it's because I don't have your patience and goodness to do half the things you did for her" she stared at Bonnie pointedly "she took advantage of those qualities the minute she slept with Damon"

Bonnie blinked away tears "You're right, I'm so mad and disappointed with her, it's breathtaking but we've all known each other since we were five years old, that history is hard to get rid of"

"But you don't need someone like that in your life, to have all that history and still do what she did" she sighed "You're an amazing friend Bonnie, you deserve to have amazing friends in return…like moi"

Bonnie smiled sadly "Thank you Car"

Caroline smiled back "It's true…okay this is going to be really corny but…" she held her palm against her screen

Bonnie laughed "Seriously? We're doing this?"

"Just put your hand against the damn screen" she said, rolling her eyes

Bonnie did what was asked, staying like that for a couple seconds "this is sweet, really sappy but sweet" she smirked "have I told you that I missed you lately?"

"Not as much as you should" Caroline retorted, smiling

Two hours went by during there skype session. They didn't only talk about certain residents of Mystic Falls, they spoke about Caroline's promotion she received that day, how she's convinced Tyler's going to propose to her soon and just light topics on clothes and celebrity crushes which Bonnie really needed to hear from her best friend. After they said there goodbyes and made plans to speak next week. Bonnie decided to do a little bit of sight-seeing, she was in Venice after all.

Putting on a white sun dress, she made her way outside, greeted by the picturesque Grand Canal and quite a few whistles from exuberant Italian men. Rolling her eyes but smiling she walked along the hidden alley ways that reminded her of movies her father used to take her too as a child. It was quite quiet where she walked but after fifteen minutes she started hearing noisy chattering and bustle. Intrigued, she kept on walking until she found herself caught up in the active atmosphere. Making her way to the Piazza San Marco, admiring the view it gave her of the people and the buildings. She stopped and stared at the Saint Mark's Basilica _"Beautiful" _she thought as she walked closer, wanting to take it all in. She nearly walked into a few people and she would have if it wasn't for her vampire senses.

She started pulling out her camera until someone bumped into her arm

"Excuse me" the man said, he was wearing a baseball cap over his dark brown hair "I should have watched where I was going"

"It's fine" she said, waving it off

"Hey a fellow American, what are the odds" he smiled but eyes seemed reserved

"Pretty good odds, there's a lot of tourists here" she said looking around, he seemed nice but there was something about him that was a little off

"True, so business or pleasure?" he asked

Bonnie shrugged, she really wanted to go back to sight-seeing "I just needed to get away from stuff, take time off"

"So in other words, your boyfriend was being a dick and you left his sorry ass"

Bonnie looked at him, surprised

"I'm psychic" he answered

"I bet" she laughed, in the world that she lived in. She almost believed him "I'm going...to go" pointing at the Basilica

"Sure, I gotta head to. It was nice meeting you"

"You too" Bonnie answered not bothering to get his name, slowly walking backwards then she waved and turned around to head up the steps towards the Basilica in a rush causing several angry pigeons to fly away

The man smiled until she turned away and entered the impressive building out of hearing reach, reaching for his phone, he dialed

"Hello"

"Hey, you actually didn't say 'what'" Maddox said, checking out a women's ass as she walked by

"I'm a fast learner"

"Well good news I found your girl, I was just speaking to her"

There was a pause on the other line "What did you say?"

"Yeah" he said, ignoring the threatening tone "I was talking to her, I can tell why you like her, she's hot"

Damon gritted his teeth "Did she know what you are?"

"No, I made sure of that. I'm not an idiot"

"Hmmm...Why are you even there where she is?"

Maddox shrugged "I wanted to make sure that she's actually here before I told you, your temper is a lot to be desired of"

"So where are you?"

"Venice"

There was another pause on the line "Venice?"

"Yep"

"Interesting" Damon said, pondering "Well, as much as I hate to say this, good job, I expect more of this in the future"

"Thanks, well I'm gonna leave and go back to my witch den aka my parent's house"

"You do that, I'll be over at Venice tonight"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and** **review :) oh btw sorry if I'm a little incorrect about Venice (my only source was youtube), I've never been but as you can guess I really wanna go, wah!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie looked around the internal structure of the Basilica admiring the art work on the walls and ceilings. She's seen these paintings of saints and angels before in art history books, envious because she lived in a small town where giant cathedrals and art galleries were only seen on TV or magazines. Don't get her wrong, Mystic Falls was remarkable in other ways but not all good ways. She's always wanted to experience diverse cultures and places and standing right here was one of them.

But being here also triggered memory she tried to repress, a time when she was still human and looking through one of the Salvatore's many collection of books on architecture and structures in their enormous library.

"I'll take you there" Damon declared as he nuzzled her neck

Bonnie scoffed "Sure" but she snuggled closer to him

"I mean it. You and me in Venice, baby. We'll see the sights, I'll show you where my ancestors came from. We'll drink wine and if you're being good, I'll let you fuck me in one those gondolas" Damon said as he playfully nipped her neck

Bonnie swatted him away, laughing but stopped feeling suddenly subdued "Someday I guess, when things die down here"

"It'll eventually happen and when that day comes, so long Mystic Falls"

Bonnie craned her neck to look at him "You're really serious, aren't you? You're not messing around?"

Damon tucked her brown hair behind her ear "Why would I joke about that?"

"You promise you'll take me?" she said quietly, afraid he'll pull the rug out from under her and say "Gotcha!"

He looked into her eyes, reading her uncertainty "I promise, you and me"

Reliving that memory, Bonnie rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on, that damn memory that seemed like a life time ago. It's such a shame pain killers don't seem to work on her any more. She decided to leave the Basilica instead, perhaps the migraine will go away then, besides she's observed every nook and cranny so she isn't really dissatisfied with leaving.

That day, she looked at more places determined to shut out those unwanted memories of promises Damon never fulfilled and she succeeded for the most part.

When it was around 9pm Bonnie decided to call it a night, she was feeling tired but as she laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, she thought "Screw it, I'm twenty three years old and I will be for the rest of eternity, damnit". She proceeded to jump out of bed and rifled through her suitcase, finding something appropriate to wear. She pulled out a black maxi dress and leather sandals she was wearing that day, it was still warm outside. She applied just a hint of rouge on her lips before going out.

Night time in Venice seemed just as busy as the day, well almost. Many people in groups or in couples flooded the town square presumingly getting a late bite to eat, she needed her own bite to eat and not human food. When she turned she did mostly feed on animals but she never felt full, which Damon always thought was dangerous "You don't always want to be a version of Stefan, do you?" he argued "Always feeding on rodents but never feeling that satisfaction that you should feel after you feed. Look where it got him? Always starting from scratch. I'll teach you to be like me, to not deny who you are but not putting yourself and other people in danger. You'll never feel hungry again, honey" Bonnie followed his logic and allowed him to teach her some of his ways.

But she admits after she left, she's been feeding on human blood less and less and now it's taking it's toll, during the day she started looking at people as blood banks then human beings. She resisted, of course but temptation was every where. She needed to feed or she'll pull a Stefan.

She walked along a darkened ally when she heard a voice and a quieter voice in the background, he was probably on the phone. Temptation got the better of her, She walked closer to see a man about her age, leaning against the brick wall.

"No I'm not out, I promise. I'm in the hotel" he reason, speaking in an English accent

The voice on the other line sounding disbelieving, she was right too. Bonnie sniffed the air, the man definitely had perfume on him, women's perfume. Bonnie had to control her fangs which threatened to show.

"I love you, I'm not with other women relax" Bonnie thought he might be telling the truth, she didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but just in case...

When he hung up, the guy sighed "Jesus"

Bonnie coughed to make her presence known

The guy spun around in shock but as he stared at the attractive girl standing in front of him, he relaxed

"Hello" the man, said looking at her up and down "You shouldn't be in dark alleyways especially with men you don't know"

Bonnie chuckled "I'm a little lost, I can't find my friends and I was wondering if you can give me directions" she tilted her head "Please" she moved closer to him, noticing how he stared at her cleavage. "Perhaps this is going to far" she thought, She stopped herself. Although she was still tempted, the predator in her wanted to kill him but like a cat she wanted to toy with him first. But she realised who she was, he might be a cheating dog but he wasn't Damon and she shouldn't let her anger out on this man. Bonnie turned around and walked away.

"Hey where are you going? I never told you any directions...like to my hotel room"

Bonnie paused and turned around to find him leering at her "Fuck it" she whispered

She sped until she stopped right in front of him noticing the shock in his brown eyes, he didn't have time to scream

"You'll not make a sound, you won't run away...you'll stay right here until I'm finished with you. Is that clear?"

The man nodded dumbly

"Good" Bonnie smirked, she bit into his neck after that, enjoying the sweet taste of blood in her mouth. She wasn't going to drain him, though the idea was tempting. She'll take her fill and then leave, unsuspected.

When she was finished, she pierced her finger and dabbed it on the mans wounds, watching it heal quickly

Wiping the blood off his neck, she looked into his eyes again "Nothing happened here, you won't remember this. You'll tell your girlfriend or wife when you get back home that you're a cheating bastard and they don't deserve someone like you...understood?"

The man nodded again

"Fantastic" she walked away after that and onto road towards the canal

Walking along the path, looking over at the water and how the light from the apartments and hotels shone on it creating a collage speckled color. It was beautiful. She stopped and simply stared at the canal, noting a few gondolas in the canal.

She heard footsteps approach, she had a good guess on who it might be"You were amazing back there" Damon said, as he stood next to her

Bonnie didn't turn around to look at him, still staring out "Well I learned from the best, being sneaky was always your forte" she looked at him then "So you were watching, huh?"

"Yeah" he smiled reservedly "Followed you from the town square" He heard everything she said to the man and he did grimace when she said that last line particularly. He had a feeling Bonnie was picturing him and not the British guy when she called him a "cheating bastard"

Bonnie nodded, not saying anymore

"You know" Damon smirked, raising an eyebrow "There are a few gondolas there..."

Bonnie scoffed "Yeah, have fun on your own" walking away, towards the direction of her hotel

"Bonnie wait" Damon said, catching up to her "Can't we just talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about" Bonnie said, speeding up but still trying to maintain a human pace, there was still people around

"I have plenty I wanna to say to you, we need to talk" Damon said, grabbing her arm to stall her. Bonnie looked at him in warning which made him drop his hand "I have to say this"

"And I don't want to hear it" she enunciated "How many times do I have to say it before it goes into your head?"

"Alot" Damon said plainly. It was true, seeing her this riled up made him feel a bit relieved, she may hate him. But at least she felt something for him, he could work with her hate.

"Go away Damon" she said, walking away again

"I should have taken you here myself" he whispered, Damon knew she'd hear him. She turned around to stare at him, appearing emotionless "As soon as you turned, I should have" He ran his hands through his hair "fuck I shouldn't have even waited that long...I should have taken you away a lot sooner" Bonnie didn't say anything for a moment, she's never seen him this exasperated.

"You should have done a lot of things differently Damon" Bonnie looked away before replying quietly "But it's in the past now"

"You gotta stop saying that" Damon gritted out

"It's true" she shrugged, turning around and walking towards the hotel, not hearing any footsteps following her this time

* * *

**I hope you like this! Was inspired by the song 'Disrespect' Delilah. Readers maybe surprised that she feeds off human blood but being with Damon for years must have rubbed off on her, let's say they've been together for 8-10 years & I also wanted to delve a teensy bit into her personality, exploring her dark side.**

**Alot of comments were bashing Damon & rightly so but there is a reason why Damon wants to say his piece (and no, it has nothing to do with Elena or Mystic Falls; purely about them & there past) but will Bonnie let him...dun dun dun duuun *cough*...so yeah. I withheld a few things from chapter two (Damon's POV) on purpose, you might feel sympathy for him or you might hate him even more or you might feel completely indifferent about it - we'll see.**

**btw sorry this update took a while & I'm sorry to say future updates of this & my other fic will be kinda slow, university is kicking my behind at the moment**

**Anyway thanks for reading and review :)**


End file.
